Inkjet printers utilize one or more printheads to deposit ink on paper and other print media. A printhead is a micro-electromechanical part that contains an array of miniature thermal resistors or piezoelectric devices that are energized to eject small droplets of ink out of an associated array of orifices. Air can accumulate in the area near the printhead, particularly during periods of low or no printing. Air that accumulates near the printhead can eventually displace much of the ink at the printhead, starving the printhead for ink and rendering the printhead useless.